First Impression
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: After Chiaki runs out on Yuu, Yuu is left behind to think about a boy he once met on a train back in highschool. And how their weird encounter left him with a tragic advise and a bitter sweet taste. Oneshot. Follow off of scene in episode 10.


**(AN) **This is just something that came to mind and was eating at me until I wrote it. I might write a longer story because really I wish things had worked out for Yuu.

* * *

><p>This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yuu'S POV<strong>

The room was empty; with a still half eaten cake on the table-that looked less appealing now than before. I could only sit on the chair-that Chiaki was only moments ago sitting in earlier-and think about what he said. _"I'm sorry. S...Some things happened at home. I need to go."_...It obviously bothers me that he just left, but it's more about how he lied right at me.

I love him, but he still leaves me by telling me a lie after I've already made it clear what my feelings are. And I already know who he left for. Yoshiyuki!...I'm better for Chiaki, but he still chose Yoshiyuki. Why?!... _"it's a hopeless path that'll only lead you to misery."_ Didn't someone tell me that once? It's starting to sound a little true right now, but I guess I'm still too stubborn to give up... Now that I think about it where did I hear that from?...Right, now I remember. It was from back then; when I was still a senior in high school.

-IGOS-

I waved a goodbye to the overly friendly cashier as I left the store. I'm just glad I got that new-limited addition-volume for Chiaki. I already want to just go to his house and give it to him-see him smile happily at me and constantly say 'thank you'. I really do love it when he smiles-since I do _love_ him.

I'd love to just go straight to his house, but it's already late-it took a while to find this after all-and my Oka-san will get mad if I stay out any longer. It'll take a while though to walk there by foot, so I should just take the subway. I'm pretty sure I have enough money for that much.

-IGOS-

It's surprisingly empty here. Well it's the middle of winter so not a lot of people like to go out I guess. Oh well. I just looked down at the book in the plastic bag-since there's nothing much to do anyways... I couldn't stop myself from sighing out of complete boredom-it's just a little too quiet in here...

_VIIIIP! _Hm? My phone? I reached into my school bag and pulled out my dark blue phone. When I flipped it open I saw I got a text from Chika. What is it this time? I scrolled around my phone until I found her text message, but I didn't really want to read it that much so I waited a second-like if that'd make it disappear. Oh, well. I clicked it and read over her obviously overly dramatic text.

_"ONII-SAN WHERE R U?!"_Maybe I really shouldn't have opened it.

None the less though I replied-if I didn't she'd just text me the same thing over and over. _"I'm on the train."_I put it back in my bag.

It didn't take too long until I heard it vibrate again. I sighed out to grab it.

Right when I was reaching for it there was another stop at a station. If it keeps making so many stops at empty stations it'll take forever to get home. Wait, there's actually someone here. I could only see a dark figure in the dim lights, but that was definitely a person. I half looked in my bag for my phone, and half looked to see who the person if out of curiosity.

I wasn't surprised to see Chika made a quick reply to me, but I was surprised to see this person was completely covered in clothes. They had a big lumpy jacket-that looked like there was a sweater underneath-, a large beanie that covered his-I'm pretty sure it's a male-head, two old gloves that covered all of his hands, big black rain boots, and a long and thick scarf that covered all the way up to his nose... I know it's cold outside, but I don't think it's that cold. All I could see was some of his pale-very pale-skin and his brown eyes-I also noticed he had a school bag. Is he from my school? I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone going to school like that, so I guess he's an underclassman.

I didn't notice I was staring until he shot me an annoyed glare. "I get cold easy." His voice proved he was male. It wasn't that deep, but too deep to be female. I just shrugged it off and gave him an apologetic smile.

Then while I went back to my sister's text I saw from the corner of my eyes that he silently took a seat next to me-putting his bag right next to mine. Whatever. I put full attention back to my phone as he pulled out a small paperback book to read. _"Well then hurry up! I'm having trouble with my HW. I was going to have a friend help me, but they got busy. UR MY ONLY HOPE ONII-SAN!"_

Of course that'd be the only reason she wants me back home. Geez. I just lazily replied back. _"I'm almost there."_Then I put it back into my bag.

When I heard the vibration again I just decided to ignore it-it's probably just her saying something like 'hurry'. Though it started to look appealing to pull it back out to actually have something to do other than look out the dark window or at my quiet company. I don't get why he'd sit next to me if there's so much room everywhere else. I couldn't help take a few glances though to take away some boredom-though it made me feel kind of weird.

The only other things I could figure out about him was that he's shorter than me-probably by three or four inches-and that he's reading some book I've never even heard of-but it looked old. He seemed pretty plain-other than the weird choice in clothes...

I guess I could just look back down at the manga again, but I didn't want to ruin it's shape so I just looked at it...This silence is worst than the other one-at least last time I didn't have someone sitting next to me to make it awkward...

"Is that 'The Kan'?" Hm, so he can talk normally. I looked over at him and saw him only looking down at the bag.

"Yeah. Are you a fan?" I might as well try and start a conversation.

Though he just shrugged and went back to his book. "Not really."

In this situation I could only think of "Oh." to say back...

There was more silence...I felt kind of like this guy was ok with the silence since he didn't seem fazed at all by it, but he has a book to read so it makes sense I guess...

**BAM!** What the-! I felt a sudden shake all around and I was shook a little by the impact. Once the shaking ended it was followed up by a sudden black out in the train...You've got to be kidding me.

Then I noticed the boy next to me tensed up a little. "Are you ok?" He seemed a little shaken.

He didn't look up at me, but he nodded none the less. "Yes, I'm fine." There was a little defensiveness in his tone, but I just ignored it.

I just decided to go off and ask what's going on myself. I turned to the boy-despite not really needing to tell him anything. "I'm going to go and ask what's wrong."

He just nodded and I started walking off. I was barely at the door to the room when I was taken off guard by his sudden shout. "Wait!"

I turned to him to see him looking at me with his brown eyes-they looked black in the dark. "What?"

He looked like he was looking for the words for a minute-like if it was inappropriate to ask-, but blurted it out. "Can I borrow your phone to call someone?"

Hm, that's all. "Yeah, it's in my bag." I didn't even bother to look or hear his reply before opening the door and walking off.

-IGOS-

So, it's just some glitches in the system? Well they better fix it soon. I had already finished talking to the conductor and was only a door away from the one my bags in... Now that I think about it was it a good idea to just give a stranger permission to look through my bag? He seemed harmless enough, and the only thing that really matters it 'The Kon'-he already said he wasn't interested in it-and...

I took a faster pace, and when I opened the door it was close to shoving it open. My eyes immediately fell onto the overly covered male where he was previously. To only prove my suspicions I saw he had my sketchbook in his gloved hands looking at a page.

I paced over to him-he noticed me after a while with blank eyes-and when I reached him I snatched my book out of his hands and looked down to see he was looking at one of my many sketches of Chiaki. I felt myself glare at him-with more of annoyance than really hating him. "Why did you look through this when I only told you you can use my phone?" My voice was even, but even I could hear annoyance in it.

He looked at me as though he did no wrong-like if nothing happened at all. "When I was about to grab your bag it toppled over and everything fell out, and I noticed it. I just grabbed your phone and send a message, and was about to put everything back, but it caught my attention so I looked through it."...

I was about to reply to his-oddly flat-explanation, but the train suddenly flashed to life again. I just sighed and sat back down. Only replying with a "Whatever." I didn't care that much that he saw my picture of Chiaki; it was more that he grabbed it without permission... There was silence again, but this time I didn't mind that much.

..."...It's hopeless."

Huh? I looked over to him-not even looking at me-with confusion. What was that about? "Huh?"

He turned to me with still pretty blank eyes, but there was some seriousness to them. "As an apology I'm giving you advice. It's obvious that that guy you keep drawing is someone you like-just like it's obvious he's not yours otherwise you wouldn't be drawing him. So, I'm telling you straight out as advise that it's hopeless."

...What the hell? I felt a little irritated by this guy for no real reason other than saying something when he doesn't know anything. "How do you know?" It's immature to say that, but he really doesn't understand anything about me or Chiaki.

He wasn't fazed in the least though. "Because that's how things work, and that's that." Then he just turned back to his book like if that was the end of this.

He just suddenly thinks he gets all of it when he knows nothing. It also irritated me for the obvious reason that I'm definitely not going to stop until I have Chiaki-since I am the obvious choice for him. "How does your _advise_ mean anything when you don't even get the situation-or Chiaki for that matter?"

Somehow it pissed me off more when he just looked at me both with exhaustion and little care. He just shook his head and sighed. "Geez people like you are hopeless." Before I knew what to say or think he suddenly pulled down on his scarf-for a split second revealing more pale skin and a thin mouth. I only got a split second view though because he just as suddenly pulled on the front of my shirt forward.

When everything finally slowed down I noticed him roughly pressing his lips against my own. What the..?! "Hey?!" I was about to pull away from his grip, but then he suddenly slid in his small tongue in my mouth-what the hell?! I felt his-oddly-skillful tongue slide around in my mouth playing with my own tongue. He seemed like he's done this millions of times and just continued bring wet heat everywhere he touched inside my mouth.

I wanted to fight away and scream at him, but-as much as I hated it-it felt a little too good to actually pull away. I just stood paralyzed for a moment, and even felt the need to deepen it more, and to put myself into dominance instead-but I held myself back from that much. Though I kept loosing more and more of my reason as he continued to move around roughly but skillfully.

I was just lost enough to actually feel my hand move up in the slightest to pull his body in closer. However, in a single instant, I thought of just what's happening instead of how it feels. I'm French kissing a random guy I don't even know! The hand that was about to move up and pull him closer instead pushed him away-he was surprisingly thin. I felt a glare run to my eyes as I wiped the trail of saliva off my mouth-his taste still burning in my mouth.

But he just looked at me like if he proved a point-already having pulled back up his scarf. "It took you a while to actually push away." I just glared more at him as I tried to mentally push away the taste of him still in my mouth. "That's just proof to what you think 'love' or 'like' actually is." What? I felt my glare slip away, but I still stared at him confused. "These romantic feelings you think you're having is nothing but silly feelings to hold and be held. It's nothing but sexual desire you transfix to be you wanting 'him' instead simply his body." I didn't notice the train had stopped until he started to grab his bag and got up. He didn't walk away he only stood over me-waiting for the doors to open. "Romance? Don't make me laugh. It's a hopeless path that'll only lead you to misery. So, just get over it."

What the hell? What's wrong with this kid? There was a part of me that wondered just what this guy's seen to make him think of it like something like that, but I could only allow myself to be irritated with him for saying it's the same for me.

Then he finally started walking toward the door-leaving me in my seat alone-only saying "Thanks for letting me use your phone" as a goodbye.

When those doors finally closed behind him I could only think about his _advise_, and the lingering feeling of his bitter sweet taste.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>Please review :)


End file.
